yugiohfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-Ⅴ (διαβάζεται ως "Arc Five") είναι η πέμπτη σειρά Yu-Gi-Oh!, η οποία προβλήθηκε για πρώτη φορά στην Ιαπωνία στις 6 Απριλίου, 2014, ακολουθώντας το τέλος του Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Η σειρά εστιάζει σε ένα νέο πρωταγωνιστή, τον Yuya Sakaki. Όπως και στις προηγούμενες σειρες, εστιάζει σε (και παρουσιάζει) έναν νέο τύπο Καλέσματος - αυτή την φορά, Εκκρεμές Κάλεσμα, όπως επίσης και τα Εκκρεμή Τέρατα και μηχανισμούς γενικά. Πρόκειται για την μόναδική σειρά Yu-Gi-Oh! μέχρι στιγμής που να έχει δείξει όλους τους τύπους Ειδικού Καλέσματος από το Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (though at the time, both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX showed the available Summoning types): Κάλεσμα Τελετής (από το Yu-Gi-Oh! και το Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Κάλεσμα Ένωσης (από το Yu-Gi-Oh! και το Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Συγχρονισμένο Κάλεσμα (από το Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Xyz Κάλεσμα (από το Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL), και το πρόσφατα παρουσιασμένο Εκκρεμές Κάλεσμα. Ιστορία Ο πρωταγωνιστής αυτής της σειράς είναι ο'' Yuya Sakaki ο οποίος πάντα χαμογελά ό,τι και να συμβεί. But one Duel leads him to make a determination to confront the difficulties and he will get the power of infinite possibilities. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Yuya is a student at a preparatory school, learning to become an "entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. The story is set in Maiami City on the coast of Japan. Leo Corporation is run by its president Declan. Thanks to the spread of the company's "Solid Vision with mass," "Action Duels" are born in Maiami City and has reached worldwide popularity. Children look up to star-level Pro Duelists, and they learn Summoning and Duel styles at various large and small cram schools, including the You Show Duel School that Yuya attends and the largest of such schools, Leo Duel School (LDS). One day, Yuya ends up fighting an exhibition match with the current champion of Pro Duel world… During the Duel, Yuya's pendant begins to glow, giving him access to a never-before-seen type of summoning called Pendulum Summoning. This causes the Leo Corporation to take an interest in Yuya. Meanwhile, a dark Duelist is trying to take down the Leo Corporation, and he looks exactly like Yuya! In order to become a pro and follow in his father's footsteps, Yuya must win four matches in a row to qualify for the Maiami Championship. During this challenge, Yuya grows as a Duelist and eventually gains entry into the tournament. As the tournament is about to begin, Declan wonders whether Yuya has the strength to protect the Standard Dimension from his father, Reo Akaba. The Miami City Championship is underway, and Yuya's first match is against his rival: Shingo Sawatari. When they last met, Shingo promised that he would master Pendulum Summoning before their next duel and defeat Yuya. Meanwhile, Sora's opponent is none other than Shun, a highly dangerous duelist from another dimension who has entered the tournament at Declan's request. Ultimately, Yuya and his friends have found themselves in a ever-growing mystery surrounding the major dueling schools in the city... and beyond. Χαρακτήρες Portal:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V άνιμε χαρακτήρες Μουσική '''Japanese opening theme 1': Believe x Believe * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese opening theme 2: Burn! * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 031-049 Japanese opening theme 3: UNLEASH * Performer: Gekidan Niagara * Episodes: 050-??? Japanese ending theme 1: One Step * Performer: Pendulum★Cute * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese ending theme 2: Future fighter! * Performer: Kensho Ono and Hosoya Yoshimasa * Episodes: 031-049 Japanese ending theme 3: ARC of Smile! * Performer: BOYS AND MEN * Episodes: 050-??? The first official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 1, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on August 20, 2014. The second official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 2, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on January 20, 2015. Episodes Manga A one shot manga chapter was published in the 7/2014 issue of V Jump, featuring a Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba. It is currently unknown whether there will be a continuous manga series as well in the future. Εξωτερικοί Σύνδεσμοι * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/yugioh-arcv/ Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V επίσημη ιστοσελίδα] ARC-V